Emblema Uchiha
by Kiah chan
Summary: O que foi que aquele serzinho perfeitamente lindo havia tomado de alcoólico para colocar o emblema do Clã Uchiha com aquele destaque fosforescente nas minhas roupas? -SasuSaku-


**Emblema Uchiha**

_By Kiah chan_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. Simples assim ;D

**Legenda:**

Fala normal

"Pensamentos"

* * *

- Sasuke, eu não vou usar essas roupas!

Foi por muito pouco que eu não acerto o meu querido (e quase morto) marido. Quem ele pensa que é para modificar _todas_ as minhas roupas? O que foi que aquele serzinho perfeitamente lindo havia tomado de alcoólico para colocar o emblema do Clã Uchiha com aquele destaque, quase fosforescente e beirando ao ridículo, nas roupas que eu usava?

Oh, Meu Deus! Aquilo que está em cima da nossa cama não seriam os meus jalecos do Hospital, né?

Droga!

- Por que não? – Resmungou ele, franzindo a sobrancelha e crispando a boca. Aquela boca maravilhosa e grossa, hummm!

"Vamos, Sakura! Controle-se, mulher! Daqui a pouco você ataca o seu maridinho! Vamos tratar logo das roupas, senão amanhã você aparecerá só de calcinha e sutiã!".

Eu já disse que amo a minha parte racional, inteligente e extremamente impiedosa?

Não?

Bom, já está dito.

- Porque eu não posso andar na rua chamando essa atenção, Sasuke-kun! Olha só o que você fez com os meus jalecos!

Eu quase caí para trás. Foi por muito pouco! Quando eu olhei para a parte de trás daquele pano (inútil, agora), deu, sinceramente, uma vontade de atirar o meu vasinho preferido de cabeceira contra o rosto do Sasuke!

Bom, talvez o rosto não... Seria um estrago e tanto! O rosto dele é tão perfeito e-

Esse filhinho da mãe está sorrindo para a minha desgraça ou é a minha impressão?

- Amor, relaxa! Eu só quero marcar o meu território e-

_POFT!_

- QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE MARCAR TERRITÓRIO, IDIOTA!?

Avancei contra ele já com os punhos fechados. Como assim "território"? Daqui a pouco, quando ele não me quiser mais (E que isso jamais venha a acontecer, claro) vai colocar uma plaquinhas nas minhas costas "Vende-se ou aluga-se. Tratar com o proprietário".

Ta, digamos que essa minha reflexão idiota não está ajudando...

Mas quem se importa?

- Sakura, pára com isso!

Nós já estávamos juntos há cerca de três anos. Acho que era por essa causa que ele sabia meus pontos fracos como ninguém.

Bom, digamos que sussurrar no meu ouvido com aquela voz rouca, aveludada e extremamente sexy era pedir para cortar os pulsos. Ainda mais quando me pressionava contra o seu corpo (extremamente perfeito, moldado e _SÓ MEU_!).

- Você não é o meu território. Você simplesmente pertence a mim, Sakura... – Aquela pausa provocante me deixou um pouco irritada. Oras, a quem eu quero enganar! Daqui a pouco vou pular no pescoço do Sasuke-kun de tanta felicidade! – A mais ninguém! Eu só quero que os _outros_ saibam disso!

- Sasuke-kun...

Ta, ta! Eu já tava no papo! Se ele pedisse permissão para mudar o meu consultório e colocar os emblemas do Clã em azul fosforescente nas paredes, no teto e no chão, eu permitiria, com certeza. Apesar do meu espírito feminista não querer se dar por vencido, olhar praqueles olhos já era a minha perdição.

Ficou com vontade?

Pode esquecer, querida! Não divido isso com ninguém!

- Ta, Sasuke-kun... Não adianta discutir com você mesmo... Nem vale à pena.

- Ah, Sakura!

Já havia me livrado daquele abraço (Fingindo irritação e dengo, óbvio!), e arrumava minhas roupas, em estado crítico à moda, consciente e já desistente. Não faria diferença brigar com ele agora. Talvez eu consiga castigá-lo de noite!

Huhuhu! Eu sou um gênio!

- Sakura?

Ai, que gafe! Quase que eu pulo em comemoração a minha idéia genial!

- Fala!

- Então você não se importaria se eu dissesse que já comprei roupas de grávida pra você, confeccionadas com o emblema Uchiha bem na barriga, né?

- O QUE? EU NEM TÔ GRÁVIDA, SASUKE!

**-0-0-0-**

Ok, têm coisas que nunca vão mudar...

Acho que aquela idéia da porquinha com relação a um psicólogo pra enfrentar esse vício que o Sasuke-kun me provoca não seja má idéia.

Melhor eu procurar um, antes que ele resolva colocar o emblema nas minhas roupas íntimas ou me obrigue a fazer uma tatuagem nas minhas costas.

-Sakura!!

Opa! Cadê o telefone?!

**FIM**

_Gente, espero que tenham gostado da fic super curta /o/_

_Fazia tempo que eu não conseguia escrever algo assim Ç.Ç Mesmo tendo ficado meia boca, estou feliz 8D_

_Apesar do tema meio batido (Possessão e Sasuke numa mesma fic xD) é um dos detalhes que eu mais gosto de ver em fics dos outros... /o/ _

_Desculpa qualquer erro de português, oka? Estou ficando quase vesga aqui o.o _

_Gostou, não gostou, quer mandar um "oi"... Deixem reviews para essa mercenária /o/_

_Beijos e até a próxima! ;3_


End file.
